The Swimming Pool
by fireball1012
Summary: The brothers go to a swimming pool and turns in to a nightmare This is a Brotherhood AU story
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural**** -- ****The Swimming Pool**

**Chapter 1**

Summery The brothers go to the pool for fun and turnes in to a nightmare

Disclaimer I don't own any thing from Supernatural

Dean is 16 and Sam is 12 and they have been staying in a motel for 2 mouths. The school that they have been going to ended 2 days ago and the public pool just opened. It was hot out side and even more out in the motel because the A/C was not working. Sam was borad out of his mind and wanted to go to the swimming pool. There dad hunts the supernatural for a living and he teaches his kids how to hunt. Ther dad left on a hunt a few days ago and told the brothers to stay togather and don't leave the room until he comes back. If he does not return on time they are to call Pastor JIm, don't answer the door, don't pick up the phone unles it rings once first, keep the windows lock amd covered, number one mission is keep SAMMY safe, if something tries to break in shot first ask quastons later.Dean always did what ther dad says, Sam on the other hand didn't

"Please Dean just for an hour or two, it's to hot for anything else,please lets go to the swimming pool."Sam cried

sam kept begging his brother to let him go he even did the PUUPY DOG EYES that always work with him,When ever Sam wanted something he did the dog eyes and that got him anything.

"Fine just loose those puppy dog eyes ." Dean said

"Thank you thank you Dean" Sam said

Sam went and got his stuff for the pool and Dean wrote his dad a note telling him were they will be. On the way to the pool a kid named Nick came up behind the brothers and pushed Dean. Nick had 2 buddes with him. There names were David and Kevin. Dean got up and turned around, he seen the 3 older kids and he grabbed Sam and moved him behind him so Sam couldn't get hurt by the other kids.

"Why the hell did you push me for asshole?" Dean yelled at Nick

"You were in the way bitch."Nick yelled

Sam moved a little so he could see the older guys,David looked at him and Sam got scared. He grabbed Dean's arm and tried to get his brother's attenson

"Dean please lets just go." Sam said to his brother in a low tone voise

Nick looked at Sam and then at Dean. He had a big smile on his face, Sam didn't like the look in Nick's eyes at all nather did Dean

"Maybe you sould liston to your brother." Nick said

Dean moved Sam behind him more so that Nick couldn't see him. Dean didn't like Nick at all and he was beatting him self up for letting Sam out of the motel after his dad told them not to leave the motel. "to late for that now Dean." he told himself

"Maybe you should go and leave US alone if you know whats good for you." Dean said to Nick

"Maybe you should get out of the way looser." Nick said

"You're the one with no brain F grade student and you better leave my brother alone because if you don't he will kill you and I will salt and bern your bones after." Sam said

David and Kevin ran at Dean and nocked him down at the same time. Sam fell with them and Nick grabbed Sam by the arms and pulled him away from Dean. Dean got up and tried to get Sam but David kicked him hard in the leg and he fell. David was 2 feet taller and bigger then Dean.Jermy was the same size as Dean and Nick was in between.Jermy went over to Nick and they watched David kick Dean in the stomice over and over and over.

"leave him alone your hurting him"Sam yelled

"what are we going to do with them."Kevin said

"Here take the kid we're going to scare them" Nick said

Kevin took Sam from Nick and Sam was tring to get loose.

"let me go..let me go you big looser." Sam said

"don't think so kid just watch the show and be good." Kevin said

David punched Dean in the gut and then pulled his hair so he could see Sam.

"let Sam go or I will kill you I swere." Dean said

Nick went by Dean and looked in to his eyes and smiled

"what are you ging to do if we don't."Nick said

Then he went by Sam and put his hand on his head.Sam tried moving away but nothing happened

"leave him alone." Dean yelled

Nick kept his hand on Sam's head and started going through it like Dean does when Sam is scared

"stop touching me you FREAKE."Sam yelled

"stop me then." Nick said

Nick pulled his hair and slapt him in the face. Sam tried to get away but Kevin kept a ferm hold on him. Dean could see the fear in Sam's eyes

"Sammy...Sammy look look at me ok Sam look at me." Dean Said in a soft calming tone he uses only for Sam

Sam looked at his brother and stoped moving.

"let Sam go and you can do what ever you want to me." Dean said

Nick looked at Sam and than at Dean

"what do you think Sammy sould I let you go and kick the crap out of your brother or kick the crap out of both your asses." Nick said

" first don't call me Sammy and second it doesn't matter because Dean is behind you." Sam said and started smiling

Nick turned around and saw Dean with his hand in a fist. Then Nick went down and blood was all over his face.

"don't you ever go near Sammy again and don't you ever call him Sammy you understand bitch." Dean said

Dean looked at Kevin and saw fear in his eyes

"let go of my brother NOW." Dean yelled

Kevin let go of Sam and ran the other diratean. Sam looked at his brother and then at Nick and David. David had a bloody noise and Nick had a bloody lip

" man Dean I want to fight like that." Sam said with a smile

" you will if you keep up the training and all." Dean said with a lough

They walked to the pool and paid $3. They wnet threw the bathroom that leads to the pool and when Sam walked out of the bathroom and into the pool area he had a funny failling like something bad was going to happen.

Author's note- this is my first story tell me what you think more to come


	2. Chapter 2

The Swimming Pool

Chapter 2

Disclaimer don't own anything here

Author's note sorry for taking to long hope you like it

"Hey you coming or what," Dean said walking past Sam. " Ya lets go," Sam said. They found a place by the pool and put there stuff down. Daen grabbed two lawn chairs for him and Sam and sat down. Dean was wearing blue and black swimming trunks and Sam was wearing black. Dean went through his bag and took out sun screen. " Get over here geekboy and get sun screen on. I don't want you to get sun burn." Dean callled to Sam " I'm coming jerk," Sam said. Sam sat on the lawn chair and Dean put the sun screen on him. After Dean put the stuff on Sam, Sam put some on Dean.

" Go on and be careful," Dean said

" I will Dean,when are you coming in," Sam said

" Give me 10 min" Dean said

" Why is there a hot girl some where," Sam said smiling at Dean

" Get going or we will leave," Dean said

" Fine I'm going," Sam said going by the water

Sam went to the 6ft and jumped in. He started swimming and when he got by the diving boards he went under the water and heard someone calling him. He pushed off from the ground and was ubove the water looking for anyone that called him. He didn't see anyone looking at him so he went back under and heard it again but than he knew were it is coming from. It was coming from the diving area under the water. Sam got out of the water and looked for Dean but he didn't see him so he desided to wait by the lawn chairs.

Sam had been on the lawn chair for 15min. and still No Dean.He desided to go back in the pool and see what happenes. He was in the 4ft and didn't hear anything so he went in the 5ft and nothing. When he went in the 6ft something grabbed his foot and pulled him under the water. Sam was kicking hard as he could but the thing wouldn't let go. He couldn't hold his breath any longer and was tring to yell "let...go...of...me" under the water at the same time taking in water. Then the thing let go and he made it to the top and started coughing up the water. He swam to the ledge, then climed out and looked at the water and seen Dean laughing.

" Were you the one that pulled me under." Sam yelled at his brother

" Yep," Dean said smiling

" Your a jerk." Sam yelled and ran off

Dean got out and ran after his brother." Sam...Sammy...Sammy wait up...come on I'm sorry Sam." Dean said. He went in the bathroom and saw Sam go in one of the stalles. "Sam I won't do it again I promise." Dean said. The door opened a little and he haerd laughing. " you think its funny now do you." Dean said and pushed the door opened. When he looked in the stall no one was there." What the...Sammy," Dean said. " WHAT" Sam grawled from behind Dean, Dean turned around and saw Sam in a corner were they came in. Dean went over to Sam and put his hand on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry for pulling you under and I won't do it again." Dean said

"You also sorry for calling my name under the water and scaring me that time to." Sam said

"What" Dean looked confused

" When I was in the 6ft the first time I went in the water I heard someone call me from under the water." Sam said

" that wasn't me Sammy and when I came in here to get you I seen you run into that stalle and locked it. You opened it a little and started laughing but when I opened it all the way you weren't there." Dean said

" I was over here, I never went near the stalles." Sam said

" Did you see who went in here before me?" Dean asked

" No one was in here just you and me." Sam said

" Ok do you want to stay here still?" Dean asked

"Only if you go swimming with me." Sam said

"Deal, now lets go." Dean said

They went swimming and got snacks. Everything was fine untile Sam went under the water in the 6ft."Sammy...Sammy...come play with me..." Sam came up from under the water and stared at Dean." Sammy what is it?" Dean asked Sam looked all over the pool but didn't see anyone near them."Dean lets go home" Sam said " Ok lets go." Dean said, Dean got out first and then Sam started to get out untill something grabbed his foot and tried to pull him in but Sam grabbed the ladder. " DEAN help...help somethings got me." Sam yelled Dean grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him. Dean got Sam out but what ever had him was gone. They got there stuff and drove home with out saying anything.

Author's note well thats it for now please review


	3. Chapter 3

**The Swimming Pool**

Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own anything here

Author's note- Sorry for taking to long hope you like it please review

When they got to the motel they got there stuff and put it away. They took a shower and Dean cooked dinner and they ate, then watched tv. There dad didn't come home yet.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dean asked

"About what?" Sam asked

"What happened at the pool" Dean said

"Well, I don't know what to say" Sam said

" Something didn't want you to leave and I want to know what did it and why?" Dean said

" I don't know any of those qustions, maybe it's a spirte or something" Sam said

"Well it's something and I don't want you going back there anymore." Dean said

"But why, if you come then I will be safe." Sam said

Sam was sad because he liked swimming and if he wasn't aload to go then he was going to be mad.

" Because what if that thing pulls you under and you can't get back up ." Dean said. Dean didn't like that something wanted his little brother and he would be damed if that thing got what it wanted. When you mess with Sam, you would have to mess with Dean as well.

" It won't if your there with me." Sam said

" I was there and it tried to pull you in." Dean said

"But you weren't IN the water remember, maybe you have to be in the water, please Dean I like going swimming." Sam said

" I don't like it but alright.You have to do everything I say ok"Dean said

" Fine deal" Sam said

They got in bed and went to sleep. Sam was the first to fall asleep and then Dean. Sam was having a nightmare. He always has them. When something bad happens to them he would have the nightmare for 3 nights or more. "Dean...Dean...Help Me I can't swim...Dean please it has me...AHHH..." Sam screamed, Dean woke up and heard Sam calling him. He got up and went to Sam and held him." Sam...Sammy wake up it's only a dream come on dude your ok, open your eyes," Dean said Sam opened his eyes and seen Dean holding him." Dean what happened," Sam said " You had a nightmare, can you tell me about it." Dean said " I was at the swimming pool and I seen dad in the water and he was telling me to come in so I did,"Sam said with a saky voise.

" Go on it's ok" Dean said

"Then dad was gone and something grabed me so I called you and tried to get away, then I woke up to your face." Sam said

I know I'm just to hot." Dean said

They both started laughing." Can I sleep with you,just for to night." Sam asked " Why not, come on over" Dean said In min. Sam was sleeping and Dean kept thinking about what sam said. The next day Sam woke up and saw Dean on the phone,

" Ok thanks bye dad," Dean said

" What did dad say?" Sam asked

" He won't be home until Monday," Dean said

" Did you tell dad about the pool,"Sam said

" No, I didn't but if it happens again then I will, now get over here and eat your food" Dean said

After they ate and cleaned there mess up they took a shower and went to the store to get some stuff. When Dean was looking at the ice cream Sam went to the candy sec. Sam didn't see the man come up to him.

" Sam and I'm not sappose to talk to people I don't know." sam said backing away from the man

" Well my name is Kyle, now that we know each other why don't you come with me WINCHESTER," Kyle said He took Sam by the arm and pulled him to the door.

" let me go, DEAN HELP...HELP DEAN...HELP ME," Sam screamed

Dean heard Sam and started running.

" Sammy were are you." Dean yelled

" OVER HERE BY THE FRONT DOORS," Sam yelled

" DEAN HURRY PLEASE." Sam yelled

" Hey let my brother go you freak," Dean said

Kyle pulled Sam out side and ran to his car.Sam tred to get away but Kyle was to strong. Dean ran after the to.

" LET ME GO...DEAN," Sam kept saying

Sam seen Dean running to him and then Dean kicked Kyle and he let go of Sam and ran off.

" Hey you ok." Dean asked

" Ya I'm fine, thanks," Sam said holding on to Dean

" Come on lets finish and go home," Dean said

" Ok but can we still go to the pool." Sam asked

" Ok but we have to be carefull." Dean said

They went back in the store and payed for the stuff. Then went home and put it all away.

" When are we going swimming Dean," Sam asked

" Maybe in an hour ok." Dean said

" Fine , I will be in the bedroom reading," Sam said

" I will be in the kitchen makeing lunch to go to the pool," Dean said

Sam went to the bedroom and sat on his bed reading ghost storys. He has been in the room for 30 min. had finished reading the book. Nothing was on t.v. so he went to the window and looked out. He seen a man looking at him from across the street. Sam heard something behind him so he turned around and saw Dean. Sam looked out the window again and the man was gone. Dean said something and Sam looked at him.

" What did you say," Sam said

" I asked you if your ready to go," Dean said

" Go were," Sam said

" To the pool geek boy," Dean said

" Oh in a sec." Sam said

Sam got ready and they left for the pool. Sam kept thinking about the man but he didn't tell Dean about it. After a will he forgot about him and went to the pool.

More to come hop you like it please review


	4. Chapter 4

The Swimming Pool

Chapter 4

Disclaimer- don't own anything

Author's Note- here is the next chapter please review

* * *

At the pool the brothers went swimming together and Sam never left Dean's side. When Sam went under he heard the voise again," I will get you, Dean can't be with you all the time." Sam jumped up and looked at Dean," Sammy you ok?" Dean asked " Ya can we take a break." Sam said " Ya sure, lets get out." They went to the ladder and Dean held up his hand and said " after you Sam." They sat down on the lawn chairs until Dean saw a hot blond. " hey you gonna befine for 5 min?" Dean asked

" Ya go a head I will be fine." Sam said Dean took off and Sam was alone. A man came up to Sam and taped him on the arm. " Hey kid there is a guy in the bathroom named John Winchester and he wants to see you."The man said " Ok I will, let me get my brother." Sam said " He said only you." The man said. Sam got up and went to the bathroom with the man.

" Dad I'm here what ..." Sam said when the man grabbed him and covered his mouth. Sam tried to get the hand a way but the man was to strong." Stop or I will hurt Dean!" the man said. The man took his hand away from Sam's mouth. Sam looked at the man and said " what do you want with me?" " I am going to use you to get your dad." the man said " When Dean sees you gone he will call daddy and daddy will come to save you, but then I will kill him."Sam looked at the man with hate in his eyes "what are you going to do to us?" Sam asked " kill Dean and turn you over to the demon," the man said " you won't get away with it, my brother will find out and kill you" Sam yelled " Then I guss we better make sure he doesn't find out."the man said

After Dean got done talking to the blond he went to check on Sam.When he got to the lawn chair Sam wasn't there. Dean knew Sam wouldn't go in the water so that just left the bathroom.He was by the bathroom and about to go in when he heard" DEAN HELP" coming from in side the bathroom. He ran in there and seen a man holding Sam.The man had a knife at Sam's neck." Sammy you alright?" Dean asked " all consedering ya I'm ok," Sam said with a scard voise. "let.my.brther.go" Dean yelled " what are you going to do if I don't," the man said laughing " well if you don' then I will kill you and send your sorry ass back to HELL' Dean said " If you come near me I will cut your brother's neck." the man said Dean seen the knife cut alittle and blood was coming out. " ok what do you want?" Dean asked scard that his brother might die if he didn't get Sam away from the monster. " your father dead, you dead, and Sammy for myself." the man said

" Dean" Sam said

"don't don't be scard I will take good care of you Sammy" the man said

" NO you won't and you will NEVER touch him again when I get my hands on you" Dean yelled

Dean looked all over to find something to use as a weapon but there was nothing but water from the showers that were behind the man and Sam. Then he got an idea.

"Ok I won't do anything but you have to let my brother go... you can take me instead." Dean said

The man walked under the showers and Sam looked in Deans eyes and fallowed them to the shower and then Sam knew what Dean wanted him to do.Sam took his hand and moved it up so he could grab the chain to the shower and when he had it he pulled it until water came out. The man let go of Sam and Sam ran to Dean.Dean grabed Sam and pulled him behind him. The man ran out of the bathroom and down the street but the boys didn't see what way she went after that.

" are you ok Sammy?" Dean asked

" ya, my neck hurts alittle" Sam said holding his neck

Dean took a look and got some paper towl. then het got water on it and started cleaning the cut.

" can we go home now?" Sam aked

" ya lets go" Dean said

They got there stuff and went to the motel. Sam was sleeping on the bed and Dean was watching Sam sleep when his cell rang. " ya" Dean said " I see you sitting by your brother" the caller said

" leave Sammy alone" Dean said " but I can't, I want him, sooner or later I will have him" the caller said then the phone clicked " dammite" Dean said and hung up the phone.

* * *

more to come

please review sorry it took so long


	5. Chapter 5

The swimming Pool

Chapter 5

Disclaimer- don't own anything

Author's Note- here is the next chapter

Dean called his dad and told him about the phone call and what the man said to him.Sam woke up when Dean was on the phone, after Dean ended the call Sam asked " what did dad say?" " he 's on his way here,but it might take a day for him to show up" Dean said." hey lets go swimming"Dean said " ok but are you sure it will be safe?" Sam asked " Ya, your with me right, lets go" Dean said.

They went to the pool and Dean never left Sam's side. They stayed in the 4ft because it was the only place Sam could stand in and if he went in the 5ft then the thing that wanted Sam could grab him and pull him under and Dean wouldn't be able to stop it.It was just safer in the 4ft. " want to get out for a few," Dean asked " ya Im kinda tired anyways" Sam said They got out of the water Sam getting out first, Sam layed on his lawn chair and fell asleep. Dean just sat there watching the water. After 15 min. Sam woke up and his stomach growled. " Hey Im going to get something to eat what do you you want." Dean asked "A pretzel, pop, and a girl." Sam said and smiles " OK, pretzel, pop, and NO girl your to young runt." Dean said " well I had to try." Sam said.

Dean went to get Sam's food and Sam stayed in the lawn chair. " So what are you doing kid." Two men said to Sam. " Waiting for my Big Brother and you better get away before he sees you and kicks your butts." Sam said " I don't think that will be a problem kid," Sam just looked at the men and they were smiling. " DEAN" Sam yelled Dean looked at Sam and seen the men standing next to his lil brother. Dean went to Sam and grabed him and stood in front of Sam. " what do you want." Dean said with anger in his voise. " We were just talking." one of the men said He was tall and had a cut ubove the left eye. Sam grabed Dean's shirt and looked at the men. " well you can go now because we don't want to talk." Dean said " then will you two coume with use NOW." the other man said He was tall to but had no hair and a cut on his nose. " HELL NO," Dean said " I think you should if you don't want Sammy to get hurt." the man with the cut above the eye said. The men showed the boys a gun in there coat. " OK well just don't touch my brother." dean said

They walked to the bathroom, Sam stayed behind Dean. " OK what do you want." dean said The men pulled off there hair and and then there face. The boys looked at the two men and then they said "Caleb, Dad" togather." keep your voises down, we don't want that rhing to know were here ok." John said " that was cool how you did the mission impossible scene with the faces" Dean said Sam gave his dad a hug and then Caleb. " are you guys alright?" Caleb asked " ya I kept Sammy safe." Dean said " What are we going to do?" Sam asked " We are going after this thing togather," John said " Do you know what it is?" Dean asked " it's a trickstire working with a deman." Caleb said " thats all we know, so let s get out of here and we will come back to night." John said " Yes sir," both boys said. Sam went in the pool area and got there stuff. Sam had a funny filling that something was watching him. " Sammy lets go." Dean yelled to Sam " coming Dean." Sam yelled back.

thats it for now next chapter next week

please review


	6. Chapter 6

The swimming Pool

Chapter 6

Disclaimer- don't own anything

Author's Note- here is the next chapter

* * *

They were back at the motel.Sam and Dean were sitting on Sam's bed while Caleb was on the kitchen chair and John was standing next to the bedroom door. Dean told John everything from the first time going to the pool till now.Sam told them about the voise under the water and the man across the street.

"At first Sam thought it was me because I pulled him under the water for fun and I didn't know about the voise," Dean said

" So I ran to the bathrooms and Dean said he saw me going in to the stall and heard me laughing but I was behind him," Sam said

" When I opened the door no one was in there, I asked Sam if he heard or seen anyone come in before me and he said no," Dean finished

" It tried to pull Sammy in the water when we were leaving so I think its after Sammy for some reason," Dean said to John

" The man at the store tried to take me to but if it is a trickster then it was him at the pool to and him out side my window," Sam said

" Why does he want Sammy?," Dean asked

" Was there any other times you seen him," Caleb asked

" Ya, The next day we went back to the pool I was talking to this blond chick real cute to and she had a little..." Dean started saying

" DEAN" John yelled

"Um ya sorry like I said the man came up to Sam and told him you were in the bathroom and wanted Sam so he went,when I went back I heard Sam call me so I ran to the bathroom and saw the man holding Sam but I got him away," Dean said

" Did he say anything to you Sammy," John saked

" He told me that he wanted you and Dean dead and he was going to hand me over to a demon so I yelled for Dean." Sam said

" Thats when I called you about the phone call, it was the same guy," Dean said

" Is that it" John asked

" Yes sir" They both answer

" Ok well this place is locked down good so nothing is getting in here with out us knowing,so lets get some rest and figer something out in the morning." John said

" You boys take the beds John and I will take turns on the sofa," Caleb said

" Can I sleep with Dean please? Sam asked

" Sure kiddo" Dean said

" I purfer you to sleep in your own bed son," John said

" Yes sir" Sam said looking sad

" Come on dad just for to night," Dean said

" No Dean he will be fine now go to sleep, thats an order son" John said

" Yes sir" Dean said

Two hours later the boys were asleep in there own beds and Caleb was aleep on the sofa. John was keeping watch.Sam started moving all over because he was having a nightmare." DEAN HELP" Sam yelled " thats not dad,he's pulling me under, Dean help...Im sorry Dean...I can't" Sam said

"Sammy wake up, it's only a nightmare, come on snape out of it Sammy" Dean said

Sam opened his eyes and grabed Dean around the neck. " Don't leave Dean...ppplease don't leave." Sam said crying on Dean's neck

" Sam what was the dream about?"Caleb asked

" We were at the pool and I seen dad in the water so I went over there and he pulled me in and then he turned in to the man. I called for Dean, He came running and told me to hold on, then a demon showed up and grabed him...I tried to get out but I couldn't then I let go and went under the water." Sam was crying and holding on to Dean

" Sammy look at me." Dean said

Sam looked at his brother. " It was only a nightmare,I'm here, your here, ugly over there acting to be cool is here and Dad is here so nothing is comeing to get you ok Sammy," Dean said

" Im better looking then you are Deuce." Caleb said

" If that helps you sleep at night Damien." Dean shot back

" It felt so real." Sam said

" What what are we going to do?" Dean asked

" We will figer it out in the morning right now back to bed." John said

" Yes sir, come over here Sammy, you can sleep with me." Dean said. He looked at his dad and John nodded.Sam laid with Dean and fell asleep.He was curled up againsted Dean's side.Dean had his arm around Sam's waist sleeping. John and Caleb were in the kitchen talking about what to do about the hunt." In the morning we will get weapons and hunt that SOB down and kill it," John said " Are the boys comeing?" Caleb asked " Ya, there come but not on the hunt." John said

* * *

thats it for now next chapter next week

please review


	7. Chapter 7

_Supernatural-The Swimming Pool_

Note-

Sorry for the delay my computer broke and I had to wait to get

A laptop then had to get a cd from ATT to get the Internet back on so here is the next chapter please review

Chapter 7

The next day they went to the Body Shop for ammo and there was a Candy Shop next door. " Dad can I go get some candy from next door?" Sam asked "OK, but be care full." John said. Sam left and 5 min. later Dean and Caleb goes to John." Dad we got the ammo we need and we got a few knifes that just came in." Dean said Dean started to look for Sam when he didn't see him by John. "Dad were is Sammy?" Dean said, " next door getting some candy," John said, " you let him go by his self?" Dean yelled " Yes he is capable of doing something that small by his self" John said "How long?" Caleb asked when he couldn't since him around. "Shit 5 min." John said. They ran out of the door and into the Candy Shop. They looked in every aisle but Sam was no were in sight," Sam were are you?" Dean yelled but no answer came. " Sammy answer us now" John yelled but nothing came. " John, Dean come here, I found a note" Caleb yelled. The two Winchesters went to Caleb and read the note "if you want little Sammy back then come to the pool and save him you have until Midnight to night to bring me what I want or no trade- John and Caleb looked at each other" Crap how did he know we have it" John said" I don't know but we have to hurry Sam's life is in danger" Caleb said " You should have never let Sam go by his self if you sent me with him this wouldn't have happened." Dean yelled " We will get your brother back don't worry" John said" Now lets go to the pool" Caleb said.

They went back to the motel to get their stuff. They wanted Dean to stay but he kept telling them he was going no matter what. So they hand cuffed him to the bed. " Come on I can help." Dean said " You are to stay here until we get back got it" John said " YES SIR" Dean yelled The Two hunters left and 10 min. later the front door opened and in came a tall brown haired man and Sam.

R&R next week chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Supernatural-The Swimming Pool

Chapter 8

" Now here we are the three of us," the trickster said, " Sammy are you ok?" Dean asked after he seen the handcuffs on Sam. The trickster threw Sam at Dean." Dean I'm scared, what are we going to do?" Sam asked " There is nothing you can do." the trickster said Then we grabbed Sam." Leave my brother alone, get your hands off him." Dean yelled the trickster was pulling Sam away from Dean but Dean had his arm that wasn't handcuffed to the bed holding on to Sam's shirt. Sam had his cuffed hands holding on to Dean's shirt.

"Dean don't let go. let me go freak." Sam said

" I won't just hold on to me...get away from him." Dean yelled

" To bad the boy is mine and there's nothing you can do about it." The trickster said

The trickster hit Dean on the head really hard and Dean blacked out. Then the trickster took Sam. When Dean woke up he felt both his hands were cuffed to the bed

" Sammy were are you?" Dean asked

" Over...here." Sam said

Dean looked on Sam's bed and seen his baby brother hand cuffed to it.

" Were's the freak. did he hurt you?" Dean asked, " He left 5 min. ago. I'm fine and he didn't hurt me." Sam said

Don't wary I will get us out of here." Dean said

" How? Both our hands are handcuffed and there's no paperclip." Sam said

" Don't wary I will find away don't I always." Dean said

" Ya but this." Sam said, "There is always a way out." Dean said

Ten min. later nothing happened and Dean still couldn't get out and Sam was getting tired. "Dean I'm tired can I go to sleep?" Sam asked

" Ok I will wake you up if something happens." Dean said

" Can you sing one of your songs to me?" Sam said

" Sure I can." Dean said

Dean was singing and Sam fell asleep. Dean was trying to get out of the cuffs when a car pulled up. " Sam wake up. Come on open your eyes." Dean said

" I'm up. What is it?" Sam asked

The door opened and the trickster came in." Hello boys did you miss me?"

" No we were much happier when we didn't have to look at that ugly thing you call a face." Dean said Sam started to laugh at his brother joke.

" Then maybe I should hurt lil Sammy's face." He went to Sam and Sam stopped smiling. He took his hand and put it on Sam's head. " Get the hell away from him." Dean yelled

" Dean help." Sam cried trying to get away from the trickster.

" Don't you dare hurt him or I will KILL you I swear." Dean yelled

The trickster put his other hand over Sam's mouth and nose and Sam started moving all over trying to get air in his lungs. " STOP IT. Do it to me...leave him alone...let him breath." Dean yelled Dean was pulling on the cuffs and the bed frames broke.

" Come near me and I will kill him." The trickster said

He took his hand off of Sam's mouth and took out a knife and put it to Sam's neck. Sam stopped moving but was breathing fine.

" You ok Sammy?" Dean asked

" I. Im. Oook." Sam said trying to get air in to his lungs

" What do you want?" Dean asked

" Un hook your brother and come with me." The trickster said

Dean did as he was told. They got in the trickster's car. Dean was handcuffed to the seat in the back and Sam was holding on to Dean. It took them 2 min. to get to the pool. The trickster got out and opened the back door. " Get out." He said to Sam " NO" Sam yelled and held on to Dean. The trickster grabbed Sam and pulled him from the car. " Dean help, I don't want to go in there. Let...me...go." Sam yelled trying to get away.

" Don't hurt him or I will KILL you." Dean yelled

Ten min. later Dean ways out of the hand cuffs and was running in to the pool to find Sam." Please be safe, please." Dean said

That is it until the next chapter. There is only 2 or 3 more chapters left

Please review


	9. Chapter 9

**Supernatural-The Swimming Pool**

**Disclaimer-**don't own anything

**Chapter 9**

The trickster was pulling Sam to the pol and Sam was trying to get out of his hands." let me go." Sam yelled " No, I have someone that wants to meet you." the man said " I want my brother NOT any one else...let me go." Sam yelled The man picked Sam up and cuffed him to the diving board. The was bubbles in the water and then a man came out and went to Sam.

" We finaly meet." The man said

" Who are you?" Sam asked

" I am a demon that was looking for a body that has a lot of power and now I have found him, Say hello Father." The demon said

" I have a dad and when he gets here you are going back to hell." Sam yelled trying to get out of the cuff's.

" Not if I kill him first and then you will be alone." the demon said

" No he won't, he still has me and I'm not planning on leaving him any time soon so GET.AWAY.FROM.MY.BROTHER.ASSHOLE." Dean yelled

" Then I guss I will have to kill you then." the demon said

" If you kill him then I won't do what you want and I will kill you instead." Sam said

" Tie him up then." the demon said

The trickster went to Dean to tie him up. Then there was a voice.

" Don't you dare touch him and you better let Sammy go now or I will kill you." John said with Caleb next to him.

" Look the whole family is here." the trickster said

" Now we can get started with the plan." The demon said

The demon went to Sam and took the cuffs off him then took his other hand and cuffed him behind his back. Then took him close to the water." lets see if Sammy can swim." Then Sam fell in to the water.

" Sammy Im coming." Dean yelled and then jumped in to the water

Dean went under the water and found Sam on the bottom.Sam manege to get his hands in front of him. Dean grabbed his hands and pulled him up.

" Is he alright." Caleb asked

" Ya he's fine." Dean said looking at his brother

" Get him out and run." John yelled

" Come on Sam lets get you out of here." Dean said helping Sam up the ladder.

" The demon...won't let... me leave". Sam said

" Yes he will and I will see to it." Dean said

Dean got Sam out of the pool and started running to the bathroom when the demon came.

" Were do you think you are going with that boy?" The demon said to Dean

" I am taking my bother way from you Bitch and you can't stop me asshole." Dean yelled

Dean moved Sam behind him

" Give me the boy and I will let you live." The demon said

" Sorry don't think so." Dean said

" Give him to me NOW". the demon yelled and tried to grab Sam but Dean moved backwards

" Sammy isn't going any were with you so keep your hands off him". Dean said

The demon was moved my something the boys couldn't see and knew it was Caleb that did it.They ran in to the bathroom and Dean put salt by the door that John left in there.

" We will be safe in here." Dean said

" You promise?" Sam asked

" Yes I do." Dean said

" What if they come and your not here?" Sam asked

" I will always be here no matter what happens." Dean said

Dean gave Sam a hug and didn' let go. John and Caleb came in and looked at the boys.

" Are you guys ok?" They asked

" Ya we are, are you?" Dean asked

" Ya were fine." John said

" What are we going to do now?" Sam asked

" We can't take Sammy out side with the demon out there tring to get him." Dean said

" We will stay here untill we think of something." John said

Sam was laying on Deans lap sleeping and John and Caleb was thinking how to get the boys out of here when there was a bang on the door. Dean woke Sam up and the two older hunters went to the door and the salt was still there but then there was a strong wind and the salt started moving. Caleb went to Sam and Dean." Dean cover Sam and stay quite." Then the light went out.

" Dad what happened." Dean asked

" Just stay quit and hold your brother." John said

Dean held on to Sam and Liston for anything. There were footsteps and they were not John's or Caleb's. Then the boys heard the hunters fighting with the demon and trickster.

" Get your brother out of here now." John yelled

Dean took Sam and ran to the car. They heard a gun shot and they see the two hunters running to them.They get in and John drives them to a motel. They put salt all over the room and charms.

" We will be safe here." Caleb said

" Ok Caleb and I are going to look for the demon and I want you two to stay in here and DON'T come out until we come back." John said

" Yes sir." the boys said

It has been 3 hours and the hunters were not back and then there was a big wind and the salt was gone. Then the door broke and a man was standing there. Dean took Sam and moved him behind him and then grabbed his "45". He shot at the Demon but nothing happend. Sam took his cell out and Caleb John." Dad's on his way now." Sam said

" Ok I want you to take the knife under my pillow and salt and lock your self in the closet in our room and don't come until I give the password." Dean said

" Im not leaving you." Sam said holding on to Dean

" Now SAM." Dean said and pushed Sam to the room

Sam did as he was told. The demon stepped in to the room and went to Dean. " Were is Sam." The demon asked

" Not here and I will NEVER tell you." Dean said and shot the demon again

The Demon fell to the floor and was knocked out when Dean hit it over the head with the gun.John and Caleb came in the room and tied the demon in to a chair with a devil trap. John said the spell and the demon was gone for good.Dean went to the bedroom and gave the password and then Sam opened the door and ran to Dean.

" Is it over now?" Sam asked

" Yes it is are you ok?" Dean said

" Yep." Sam said and then seen the other hunters

" Dad Caleb." Sam ran to them and gave them a hug to

They packed there stuff and left for another motel far way from this town.

" So the nightmare is over now?" Sam asked

" Yep and you don't have to be scared now." Dean said

" Thats because your one hell of a big brother." Caleb said

" Lets go guys we have to meet up with Booby he just called and said theres a new hunt and it can't wait." John said

" Great lets go." The boys all said together

THE END

well thats it hop you like it please review


End file.
